


What Just Happened?

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates, Sex Talk, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT IT, no actual smut onscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, and Grimmjow are roommates. I think we can all guess what happens...
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 11





	What Just Happened?

Ichigo isn’t quite sure how it happened. Okay, that’s mostly a lie. It happened because he needed roommates and he put an ad online. It took a couple of weeks to find two roommates that he got along with, and that got along with each other. Renji was first. One of the first people who replied to the ad, and when they found out they had a shared friend in Rukia, Ichigo figured the guy wouldn’t be a half-bad roommate. It took a couple of weeks for Grimmjow to answer the ad. And about an hour for Ichigo and Renji to agree that he would make a good roommate. 

It took mere days for Ichigo to realize he might have fucked up. Renji and Grimmjow were good roommates. But they both seemed to be allergic to shirts while in the apartment. Neither wore a shirt, showing off what Ichigo felt was rather unfairly attractive chests and backs. When did he think backs were attractive? At least Renji wore pants for the most part. Grimmjow usually walked around the apartment in tight boxer briefs that Ichigo tried (and usually failed) not to stare at. 

His roommate’s lack of clothing resulted in a lot of cold showers for Ichigo. And quite a few jerk-off sessions in bed imagining them both with him in bed doing a number of pornographic things.

What Ichigo isn’t sure about was how he ended up in his bed with Grimmjow half draped across Ichigo and Renji curled up behind Grimmjow, one arm holding Grimmjow across the man’s chest, the other draped across Grimmjow and Ichigo’s waists. 

“You’re a cuddler,” Grimmjow mumbled. Ichigo knew if the other man’s eyes were open they would be rolling.

“Shut the fuck up, you love it,” Renji replied snuggling even closer.

“What just happened?” Ichigo asked.

“Well, I sucked your cock while Renji fucked me,” Grimmjow said. 

“I know that! How did it happen?!” Ichigo said, wanting to jump up and start pacing, but he was comfortable and pretty sure he wasn’t able to stand. 

“Grimmjow said ‘we should fuck’, you made some weird noise and started ripping your clothes off,” Renji said. 

“Then you started ripping our clothes off,” Grimmjow said.

“You don’t wear clothes,” Ichigo scoffed.

“Which worked out for me. Got you all hot and bothered enough to shove that cock in my mouth,” Grimmjow said. 

“Fuck,” Ichigo said softly.

“Was it… was it bad?” Renji asked.

“Fuck no. We gotta do that again,” Ichigo said.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. Everything was very consensual. Ichigo is just in shock a little bit. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
